


house cat

by wonnietv (heoneybee)



Series: there's a place in my heart in the shape of you [1]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, the title is slightly misleading there are no actual cats involved, this pairing deserves more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heoneybee/pseuds/wonnietv
Summary: hyungwon’s breathing is calm and even; long in- and exhales. hyunwoo can see his lashes flutter gently, eyes moving beneath closed eyelids and the corners of his lips twitching. he doesn’t know when hyungwon finally dozed off, but he fell asleep curled up on their tiny couch with his head pillowed on hyunwoo’s thigh and a booming action movie serving as his lullaby and if anyone was capable sleeping under those circumstances, hyunwoo thinks — more than just slightly amused —, it’s chae hyungwon.





	house cat

**Author's Note:**

> i have like 4 other mx fanfics started but instead i wrote this today. i also read through this once so i most likely missed some typos still

hyungwon’s breathing is calm and even; long in- and exhales. hyunwoo can see his lashes flutter gently, eyes moving beneath closed eyelids and the corners of his lips twitching. he doesn’t know when hyungwon finally dozed off, but he fell asleep curled up on their tiny couch with his head pillowed on hyunwoo’s thigh and a booming action movie serving as his lullaby and if anyone was capable sleeping under those circumstances, hyunwoo thinks — more than just slightly amused —, it’s chae hyungwon.

they got the afternoon and evening off and while the other members decided to go out, hyunwoo had agreed to stay at home with hyungwon. kihyun had given him a look when he said he wouldn’t come with them and argued that they both knew very well that all hyungwon would do was sleep. the only reply he had been graced with was a careless smile and a shrug.

there was no way to just put his finger on the situation, pin the nature of their odd dynamic or peculiar relationship; hyunwoo liked to compare hyungwon to a lazy and spoilt cat. one that would slither away if you try to pick him up or pet him, would only come around to steal some food and always seem like he was on the verge of scratching someone. that was hyungwon around almost everyone else, but since their trainee days, he had developed the habit of curling up against hyunwoo's side or using his lap as a pillow and although it was unspoken, there was a clear demand in his eyes for hyunwoo to reach out and pet his head.

in the beginning it had been slightly weird. hyunwoo usually didn’t get that close to guys and hyungwon was too pretty not to make the whole thing feel even more odd, but soon enough hyunwoo found himself studying the curve of his lashes and the prominent cupid’s bow of his thick lips while hyungwon's head was pillowed against his shoulder.

it started with his fingers combing through soft strands of hair, a thumb brushing over the baby soft skin of full cheeks every now and then, but over the course of the years it had evolved and hyunwoo no longer tensed up whenever hyungwon linked his pink with hyunwoo’s or wrapped slim arms around his waist, his small head pillowed in between hyunwoo’s shoulder blades. maybe he wouldn’t have noticed - hyunwoo wasn’t the most perceptive -, hadn’t hoseok come to him, sulking and pouting about how their dongsaeng only acted cute with hyunwoo and wouldn’t play with him. perhaps, he wouldn’t have started paying attention and taking closer looks at hyungwon’s interactions with the other members, how he tended to act cold and brush their hands off, squirm away.

and hyunwoo wasn’t that direct or confrontational, unless he needed to be, but curiosity wouldn’t let him rest and as the movie credits finally starts to roll and hyungwon shifts onto his back, his long legs uncurling and arms reaching like thin vines over his head and atop hyunwoo’s thighs, he reckoned what better moment to ask than now?

          “hyungwon-ah,” he doesn’t need hoseok’s words or kihyun’s look to know that his voice is dripping with affection as he brushes hyungwon’s fringe out of his eyes, doesn’t need to wait for the his lashes to flutter open and his plum lips to curl into the softest smile to know that he’s utterly and completely smitten, “did you nap well?” he ends up asking. hyungwon mumbles something incomprehensible and curls one hand into a small fist before starting to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. he resembles a cat more than ever in those moments; stretched out so comfortably and casually over hyunwoo’s lap, like he never belonged anywhere else, like it was his very right to take up all this space and hyunwoo’s time and attention. hyunwoo once read somewhere that cat owners were more like butlers or slaves; completely dedicated to and unable to resist the whims of their pets. the way his heart thuds and affection makes his chest expand as hyungwon turns on his side and noses against his hipbone, he believes that it had to be true.

          “i could sleep some more.” hyungwon’s raspy voice finally replies.  
          “i don’t doubt that.” every attempt to make his voice sound disapproving ends with the chuckle that rumbles in his chest. “but if you want to sleep you should take a shower and get into bed.” it was just barely past nine, but their schedules were draining and hyungwon probably needed more sleep than all of them combined.

he expects hyungwon to get up, stagger and struggle a bit but ultimately head for the bathroom to get bed ready, or just straight up fall into bed and continue to sleep there, but he just shakes his head instead, the round tip of his nose brushing against hyunwoo’s pants with each movement and making something in the pit of his stomach stir.

          “i want to stay with you.” hyungwon mumbles, his slim fingers reaching out to pinch the hem of hyunwoo’s shirt between them and it takes all of hyunwoo’s self control not to coo or tease him about it. even in the dim light of the television screen and street lights, he can see the pink state of the tips of hyungwon's ears.

hyunwoo can guess why hyungwon insisted he stays with him instead of going with the other members and why it had to be in exactly that moment that he’d open up like this. for all his poetic soul, hyungwon had never been good at expressing himself openly. he would deny crying, even when everyone around could see that he was, would turn away and bite lip to hide adoration and smiles and it took him a while to realise that what hyungwon was scared of wasn’t being teased or judged, it was being vulnerable.

it must have taken him effort and guts to reveal as much as he did in front of hyunwoo and the foolishly happy feeling that spreads through him at the thought of hyungwon feeling that safe around him makes him feel like a teenager with a crush again.

          “do you want to lay down together?” the question leaves hyunwoo’s mouth before he can think it through and although hyungwon’s body tenses at first, he ends up sitting up.

the couch is too small for two grown man to comfortable lay down on it and after some shifting and struggling, they both finally find a comfortable place, with hyungwon half on top of hyunwoo and the leader’s arm serving as his pillow. hyunwoo’s free hand was resting on the small of his back, thumb slowly tracing the dip of his spine through the thin shirt he was wearing and nose pressed against the crown of hyungwon’s head. his body was warm; light and slim and immediately awakening a sense of protectiveness in hyunwoo. there were moments where hyunwoo found himself amused at how easily hyungwon’s body stumbled when he as much as bumped into him and other times where he found himself growing oddly pensive when his own fingers wrapped around a tiny wrist, or whenever he would rest a heavy arm over delicate shoulders. hyungwon was so scared of being emotionally vulnerable and his body seemed as easily breakable as glass — hyunwoo found himself thinking about hugging him close and keeping him safe in his arms, tucked against his chest like he was in that very moment.

          “hyungwonnie, do you trust me?” hyungwon’s breathing isn’t slow and calm anymore, his heartbeat is rapid and his body freezes for a moment that leaves just enough time for hyunwoo to regret and wonder if he could still take it back, before relaxing again. he nods his head slowly and the fine hairs on top of his head tickle hyunwoo’s nose. somehow he feels nervous, even though he had long since decided he wanted to ask; he had to ask.  
          “more than the other members?” hyunwoo pauses and clears his throat. his thumb never ceases the reassuring movement along hyungwon’s spine. “hoseok keeps sulking and asking me what i did to make you be so touchy with me. i think he’s jealous.” the last part was supposed to be a friendly quip and simple teasing. they all knew how needy and whiny hoseok could get when he didn’t get the attention and affection he wanted.

silence settled between them again and hyungwon doesn’t reply for long enough that hyunwoo would have started wondering if he fell asleep again, hadn’t it been for the erratic thudding against his chest. so, hyunwoo waits, scratches blunt nails against the soft tuff of hair at hyungwon’s nape and allows his lips to brush against the protruding bones of his brows; soothing and pacifying as if he wanted to make up for digging and pushing too far.

          “hoseok hyung is suffocating.” hyungwon eventually huffs against his collarbones and hyunwoo can hear from his tone that he has his walls up. he sounds defensive and careful. like a cat that spotted a possible threat, ears perked and tail swishing. “he needs too much attention and he wants to play all the time. it’s tiring.” hyunwoo hums to show he understood, but doesn’t comment further. hyungwon must know that he’s waiting for more and shifts on top of hyunwoo, tucks his face against the leader’s throat and although he would have preferred being able to glance down at him, hyunwoo allows him to hide.  
          “you’re not tiring since you’re calm and steady. kind of like a stone or a cooling river during summer. i don’t have to talk and i don’t have to be active or feel pressured to show what i think or feel. it’s relaxing for me. napping like this, too.” hyungwon’s voice is soft and his breath warm. it makes goosebumps break out on his skin and the hairs on the back of his neck raise, but hyunwoo tries not to shiver, not to take deep breaths. as if a motion that’s too big could scare hyungwon back into silence, hyunwoo waits with bated breath.  
          “i guess, you’re actually like a favourite blanket that one keeps around since their childhood. you’re warm and make me feel comfortable and safe. that’s why i like being around you so much.”

at this point, the beating of his own heart is almost painfully wild. hyungwon’s words are making him feel hopeful and hopeless all at once and he doesn’t want to admit that he might have learnt more about himself during hyungwon’s explanation than he learnt about his dongsaeng.

          “is that so? that’s good to hear.” hyunwoo had been so mindful of how hyungwon had trouble to express himself and was so prepared to turn over each and every one of his words thrice to make sure he didn’t miss out on any hidden meanings, that he forgot that he, himself, wasn’t exactly the best at speaking from the heart, either. the awkwardness and flustered embarrassment is rising in his chest and hyunwoo clears his throat in a futile attempt to suppress it all.  
          “well, i like taking care of you so you can continue to rely on me, okay?” it’s the best he can do without revealing too much. it’s the most fitting thing he can say without forcing himself to delve deep into himself and start thinking about the emotions that were balling up inside his chest and attempt to fight their way along his throat and to the tip of his tongue. he’ll admit he’s smitten, he’ll admit bending to hyungwon’s whims, but there’s a line he won’t allow himself to cross.

          “okay.” hyungwon exhales the word, allows his own lips to brush over the skin of hyunwoo’s throat and it takes everything to pretend like their hearts aren’t beating in synch; like the flutter of bird’s wings. two of them locked in a single cage. but if hyungwon would continue to pretend not to notice and act like all that happened between them was spoken through a sleepy haze, so would he.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone has any prompts for me you can hmu at [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wonnietv) or follow me on [twt](https://twitter.com/wonnietv)


End file.
